


...to give up control

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [36]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Non-Graphic Smut, Other, PWP, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: When Nadia Satrinava wants something, she takes it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	...to give up control

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but steamy bit of Nadia porn for you guys and because I wanted to try writing her in that setting for the first time. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

When you stepped into Nadia’s bedroom, you never expected to find yourself with your back to the wall almost the second you entered. Not that you were complaining when you realized she was the one keeping you pinned and kissing you senseless.

Weak-kneed, you couldn’t resist kissing her back, hands coming up to frame her face, but she took you by the wrists and pinned them over your head. A moan escaped you that you were helpless to stop and you could swear you heard a muffled chuckle come from her before she pulled back. The grin on her lips only added to your suspicions.

“Hello, my love,” she said, a seductive purr in her voice. Her hands were gentle yet firm where they were curled around your wrists.

“What’s all this about?” You couldn’t resist asking, wondering what had gotten into her. You hadn’t been gone all that long. Just long enough to enjoy lunch with Asra before returning to her as you’d promised. Yet there you were, pinned to the wall by the Countess, and you were thrilled to be there.

“Control, my darling. It’s all about control.” Her teeth nipped at your jaw, your breath catching as you felt it.

“Control?” You could vaguely hear yourself speak, a breathy little moan following as she nipped at your earlobe next.

“Give it to me,” Nadia replied. Her voice was a low whisper, the sinful demand all too easy for you to give into.

“Yes,” you said, but couldn’t say anything else afterward because her lips were on yours once more. Nadia kissed you like you were everything. The center of the universe itself. Then her mouth was suddenly gone as quickly as it had come and you were being pulled across the room by her hold on your wrists. You got a brief glimpse of the bed before you were laying on it with Nadia above you.

The Countess straddled your lap, pinning your wrists once more to the soft plushness of the coverlet beneath you. She kissed you again, her hold on you gentle yet firm. The silent message was clear. You were hers. Of course you were. You didn’t want to belong to anyone else.

When she released your wrists, you kept them where they were, only moving them when you needed to because she was undressing you. After your shirt was gone, you pressed your hands back down onto the bed, squirming as her hands slid over your torso. As she teased your nipples with slender fingers, your back arched and she smiled.

“You, my love, are wonderful,” she said, making you shiver from her praise. You gasped when those fingers pinched instead of teased, then Nadia took one of them into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over it, flicking rapidly.

One of the things that you loved most about Nadia was that she knew just what to do to leave you a whimpering, writhing mess. She did so with only her mouth and her hands, smiling at the sounds of pleasure she was able to wring out of you. As she moved lower on your torso, her hands teased and stroked where you wanted them most. She made you flushed with arousal and want as you panted, your heart racing within your ribcage.

When she used her mouth to bring you to an earth shattering climax, you could swear that you saw stars as you cried out beneath her. Spent at last, you slumped onto the bed to catch your breath, feeling the mattress dip as she laid down and pressed against your side. Her lips found your cheek for a soft kiss and you felt a smile forming even as your pulse was racing still.

“I love you,” you told her, your head turning so you could look at her fully, heart soaring when she gave you a smile in return.

“I love you too,” Nadia murmured, caressing your cheek, then kissing your lips. It lacked the same intensity she’d shown when kissing you after your arrival, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Kissing her was still amazing and you’d do it as much as she wanted you to. Just as you’d willingly give up control to her whenever she asked.

As far as you were concerned, you were more than happy to submit to her every whim and desire. Especially if she rewarded you so wonderfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
